


Battle Fervor

by CmdrCody2224 (TimeLadyMirror)



Series: A Commander and his Jedi [4]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, M/M, Originally Posted on Tumblr, posting all my short tumblr drabbles to ao3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-30
Updated: 2017-07-30
Packaged: 2018-12-08 20:59:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11654634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TimeLadyMirror/pseuds/CmdrCody2224
Summary: Cody and Obi-Wan's first battle together





	Battle Fervor

What Cody didn’t expect was how utterly elegant the Jedi would be. All his life he’d been surrounded by his brothers, and he was well versed in the beauty of their battle movements, the subtle elegance of their forms as they braced against the recoil of their blasters, the bunch and surging of their muscles during close combat, the bright fervor of bloodlust in their eyes turning them a molten gold.

He didn’t expect such from a Jedi. Everything he’d been told about them said otherwise. The Jedi were ever calm, never angry, abhorred violence in all forms. How could a man like that lead an army of trained killers?

And then they fought together, and it was like one of the old gods of Mandalore had suddenly possessed his mild mannered general, lighting his blue eyes with the same ferocity and tenacity he so often saw in his brothers’ eyes. Blaster fire whizzed past his or was swiftly deflected by that burning arc of light his Jedi effortlessly wielded.

They led from the front, his general and he, voices hoarse from shouting orders, skin dirtied by battle. It was a glorious sight to see, this monstrous Jedi, this Knight who crushed dozens of droids with a simple clenched fist and cut through limbs of flesh and metal alike with the same efficient ruthlessness.

And at the end of that first battle, the smile Obi-Wan gifted his men was tired but pleased, and Cody was not shocked to see the same fervor reflected back at him. 

 

 


End file.
